


Taped

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Recorded Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, fem! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: The reader asks Aaron to make a little home movie for them both to use when Aaron is out of town.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Taped

**Author's Note:**

> This literally has no plot lmao. a discussion arose on my tumblr (ssahotchswife) about recording a sex tape with Aaron and this is what came of that. I debated whether or not to post it, or just let this live on my tumblr, but life is short, so I hope you like it! 💗

“I have an idea,” You blurted out over dinner one night.

“Do you plan to share it?” Aaron asked, a bemused smirk on his face, eyebrow raised.

“I bought a tripod,” You said.

“I see.”

“I think we should set it up tonight,” Nerves radiated throughout you as you spoke. “In the bedroom.”

“And what would we film in there, (y/n)?” He asked casually, probing you, forcing you to tell him exactly what you wanted.

“You and me.”

“Doing what?” His eyes flashed hungrily, and you knew it wasn’t for the pasta on his plate.

“I want to film us, Aaron,” You swallowed nervously. “I want to record you fucking me until I’m screaming for you so I can watch it whenever you’re gone and I’m missing you like I do when you’re not here, and so you can watch it when you’re not here when you’re in a hotel far away and stroking your cock thinking about me.” Aaron’s eyes turned dark with lust at your words.

“Such a dirty girl,” He hummed with a smile. “I guess we better clean dinner up.” You laughed slightly.

“I guess.”

Your eyes met briefly, staring at one another for a heartbeat before you both jumped up in unison. Aaron took both of your plates to the sink as you went to retrieve the tripod from the office and bringing it to the bedroom. That’s where he found you twenty minutes later, dressed in his favorite red lacy lingerie, and trying to find the best angle to point your phone at the bed. The hum of the dishwasher in the background indicating that it really was playtime now. Coming up behind you, Aaron placed his large hand on your hip as you adjusted the camera.

“Go sit on the bed and I’ll tell you if it’s in the right spot,” He said quietly in your ear.

“Okay.”

Aaron moved around behind the tripod with your phone attached as you situated yourself in the center of the bed, kneeling on the plush mattress waving at the camera with a smile. A few adjustments later and Aaron was shedding himself of his clothes to his boxers before pressing record on the phone.

“Action,” He smirked, joining you on the bed.

You were suddenly hit with nerves, the pressure of being recorded thrumming through you. You must have glanced at the phone taping you, because Aaron gently turned your head to look in his eyes, a soft smile on his lips.

“Just focus on me, (y/n),” He said quietly, tilting your chin up and capturing your lips in a deep kiss.

There was nothing like kissing Aaron Hotchner. From the very first time, you’d kissed him you knew there was something unique about the way he caressed your lips with his. Like he could read every word on your lips and answered them in poems. Aaron’s tongue ran across your bottom lip, requesting permission before entering your mouth fully and wrapping around your own tongue. He licked your mouth like he was trying to get the last of the jam out of the jar, his teeth scraping your bottom lip.

As his mouth explored yours, Aaron’s hand that had been firmly planted on your hip slid up the soft skin of your torso to cup your breast over the lace covering of your lingerie. His thumb brushed over your nipple, and he grinned into your kiss as he felt it harden beneath his finger. Part of the reason he loved this set of lingerie so much was the clasp; the clasp was a little silver slide thing nestled between your breasts for easy access. He could undo it with one hand, which was rather lucky because his other hand was often occupied doing other things.

“My beautiful girl,” Aaron murmured, leaning back to look at your exposed breasts after releasing them from your underwear. His words were sweet, as they often were when things started and sent butterflies soaring in your stomach.

Your breath left you in a gasp as Aaron’s head hung forward enough to catch your nipple in his mouth. His arm around your waist supported you as you moaned softly with his mouth wrapped around your nipple. As close as you were to him you could feel the hard length of his cock pressed against you, straining in your boxers. You felt a pang of empathy for this favorite part of yours, and you reached forward to tug his boxers down and free every inch of his magnificent cock.

“Eager,” Aaron said with a bemused smile.

Pulling out of his arms, you pressed small kisses down his chest and abdomen, letting your hands explore the expanse of solid muscle as you sank to eye level with his cock. Aaron gave a please sigh as you wrapped your hand around him, feeling that molten steel covered in soft velvet shift beneath your hand.

“(Y/n),” Aaron moaned as you took the tip of him into your mouth and swirled your tongue around the head. His hands threaded into your hair on either side of your head, holding your head in his firm grip.

Never taking your eyes off his, you lowered your mouth down the length of his cock, feeling the head hit your throat before you had even reached the base. No matter how many times you pleasured him with your mouth, you were always amazed at just how big he was. Aaron bit his lip through a groan as you bobbed up and down over him his hands guiding you down on his cock, using your tongue and lips to stimulate him. When you reached up and fondled his balls, you took him fully into your mouth again, swallowing when he was in your throat. You knew he must have been close to orgasm, because he pulled your mouth off of him, panting as he looked down on you.

“I could look at your throat bulging with my cock all day,” He said sweetly, stroking your cheek as you smiled up at him.

Aaron pulled you back up to kneeling, only to lay you down again on your back. He crawled over you, kissing your neck, lips, and between your breasts sequentially.

“Smile, baby,” He murmured, licking a line down the column of your throat. “You’re on camera.”

You threw your head back as Aaron kissed his way down your body, your eye catching the camera lens forcing a blush to your cheeks. Through your now thoroughly soaked panties, Aaron pressed his face against your pussy, kissing the lace material that caged you in. You breathed out shakily as his hands came up to pull your panties down, careful not to rip the delicate lace of his favorite set. He draped your legs over his shoulders to give him better access to what he wanted.

“My goodness,” Aaron chuckled. “Already so wet and I’ve barely even touched you, dirty girl.” And then he did touch you, dear god he touched you.

His thumbs peeled you apart to create a path for his tongue to lick the length from the bottom of your slit to your clit, sucking the sensitive bulb into his mouth.

“Oh, god, Aaron,” You moaned, squeezing your eyes shut in pleasure.

As you slowly blinked them back open while Aaron used his mouth and tongue on you brutally, your eyes found the camera once more. You could practically see yourself spread naked on the bed, sheets fisted in your grip, Aaron feasting on your pussy like he was starved for you. The thought of watching this back and being able to remember how it felt to have Aaron’s mouth on you heightened your pleasure, sending you moaning and panting under his grasp. Your orgasm was fast approaching, and Aaron knew it, so when he poked his stiff tongue into your tight hole while his thumb rubbed tight circles on your clit he had to know that would send you over the edge. And it did.

“Fuck,” You moaned loudly, feeling him drink your juices with fervor. Your climax washed over you in wave after wave of intense pleasure, toes curling in satisfaction.

Aaron pressed another kiss to your pussy before climbing back up your body to kiss your lips.

“Hands and knees,” He ordered.

You obeyed without hesitation, scrambling to position yourself in front of him as you faced the camera. Behind you, Aaron stroked his cock softly, sliding it between your wet folds and against your clit, making you moan. Lining the tip up with your entrance, he waited for a breath before sinking deep into you.

“Oh fuck,” He groaned. “God, (y/n), you’re so fucking tight.” He paused for a moment, you knew to let you adjust to the size of him, but when he really started to fuck you every thought left your head.

Aaron could make love, which was often tender and sweet and drawn out, but Aaron could also fuck. And right now you were being fucked, hard. He slammed his hips into you, balls slapping against you with a loud ‘smack!’ on every thrust. The position you were in allowed him to go so deep in you, you were worried he’d get lost. You were practically drooling as he fucked you senseless, gripping your hips to pull you back onto the length of his cock.

“Aaron,” You moaned. His name seemed to be the only thing you could say at the moment, the brutal pace of his thrusts forcing every other word out of your brain.

You grinned at the camera, drunk with the feeling of Aaron spearing into you with his massive cock. Slowly, one of his hands slid from your hip up to your neck, pulling your back up flush against him.

“You’re such a good girl,” He said. “Taking my cock so well. My good girl, my very best girl.” His grip on your neck was just tight enough to hurt in the best way possible.

Every thrust of his hips up into you pushed you closer and closer to orgasm, and when it finally slammed into you like a train, you threw your head back against Aaron’s shoulder.

“Aaron,” You shouted. “Oh my god, yes.” Like a bomb going off, your climax exploded within you, lighting you up with unimaginable pleasure. Aaron thrust into you several more times before pushing your head back to the bed and leaning over you.

“Fuck,” He moaned loudly as his own orgasm hit, thrusting through it. “(Y/n), god.” You felt his thick, hot cum pump deep into you, spilling out onto the sheets as Aaron pulled his cock from your vice-grip pussy.

Gently, he flipped you onto your back once more, holding your face in his hands as he kissed you deeply.

“I love you, (y/n),” Aaron said quietly.

“I love you too,” You gave him a lazy, sated smile. Pushing your hand through his hair, you felt eternally gratefully to have caught him saying that on camera.

Aaron turned the recording off soon after that, so as not to record the not quite as sexy parts of a passionate night together, like your little waddle to the bathroom to clean him out of you.

A couple of weeks later you were doing work on the couch late one night, missing Aaron and wondering if he was able to get any sleep on this case. Your thoughts of him must have summoned him to you as your phone rang not thirty seconds later.

“I can’t sleep,” He said as you answered. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” You said with a smile. “I think I know something that might help.”

“What?”

“Check your texts,” You said before saying goodbye. Going into the video folder of your phone, you found the long movie you and Aaron. You sent it to him with an emoji of someone blowing a kiss.

A few minutes later you got a text back under the video you had sent him. All it showed was a picture of Aaron, his hard cock in his hand as he stroked himself to the sight of you getting fucked like a whore by the man you loved. With a smile, you shut your laptop and practically ran to the bedroom, queuing the video up for yourself, feeling a rush of liquid straight to your panties. As much as you wished he was here with you, his hands and cock bringing you to orgasm, for now, you would settle for watching him blow your back out over video.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
